Cryptographic devices include, by way of example, one-time passcode (OTP) devices such as hardware authentication tokens. Authentication tokens are typically implemented as small, hand-held devices that display a series of passcodes over time. A user equipped with such an authentication token reads the currently displayed passcode and enters it into a computer or other element of an authentication system as part of an authentication operation. This type of dynamic passcode arrangement offers a significant security improvement over authentication based on a static password.
Conventional authentication tokens include both time-synchronous and event-synchronous tokens.
In a typical time-synchronous token, the displayed passcodes are based on a secret value and the time of day. A verifier with access to the secret value and a time of day clock can verify that a given presented passcode is valid.
One particular example of a time-synchronous authentication token is the RSA SecurID® user authentication token, commercially available from RSA, The Security Division of EMC Corporation, of Bedford, Mass., U.S.A.
Event-synchronous tokens generate passcodes in response to a designated event, such as a user pressing a button on the token. Each time the button is pressed, a new passcode is generated based on a secret value and an event counter. A verifier with access to the secret value and the current event count can verify that a given presented passcode is valid.
The security of authentication tokens and other cryptographic devices can be enhanced through the use of techniques such as seed rotation or proactive key updates. However, the keys stored on cryptographic devices can nonetheless remain vulnerable to compromise by an adversary.